Our Little Catastrophe
by kakkoii-me
Summary: Cassandra 'Catastrophe' Mellinger – the name stuck on her since first year of Hogwarts  all credit goes to a certain Black ; with no real friends, and all the constant teasing what happens when James Potter decides to befriend her? SBxOC  slight RL  JPxLE
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Our Little Catastrophe

**Author:** kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Harry Potter characters or anything...JK Rowling (a genius!) does

**kakkoii-me speaking!** I had this idea for a while, and I can I just wanted it to elaborate it! so if you (readers) could so pleasingly review or leave a message, i will forever love you! This story is located during Mauraders Era, focusing on Sirius x OC [with a teensy bit of Remus ^^] and James x Lily...! :))

* * *

Catastrophe Number One

"Bloody hell," I growled at the staining magenta blotch on my skin – that one was sure never going to leave. I scrubbed my cheek even harder, the dark magenta tinge slowly starting to spread. As I looked at the mirror, my features turned into a menacing scowl. I just had to go in mum's room… I just had to open that book…

"Cassie dear, say good-bye to your brother!" shouted mum from downstairs. Good ol' mum - always calling me when I in some sort of trouble. My eyes quickly scanned my chaotic bathroom counter. I growled again, unconsciously guilty of not cleaning up my messes more often. But then again, what do you expect out of a mere screwed up teenager.

I bit my lip, holding back a smile as my eyes found exactly what I was looking for. Grabbing the scarf without another thought, tightly securing around my neck and making sure it covered everything up to my nose, I shot downstairs before my mum could once again call out my name.

"CAS- oh dear, always the late one – come along now, and bid your brother good-bye; he can't wait forever," with a cheeky smile, she grabbed my shoulders and led me to the outside of our small two floor home, too busy to pay attention to the oh-so obvious scarf tied around my head. Outside stood my twenty year old brother, who shot me a wicked grin, his eyes crinkling with laughter as I stepped out in the front yard.

William and I are so different that sometimes I wonder how we're even related. Maybe it was the fact that he inherited my mother's beautiful genes, by having dirty blond hair and bright sapphire eyes that always seem to hold that extra little smile. Or maybe it was his tall and lean, yet muscular body that was constantly shown off during Quidditch practice, which was regularly ogled by most of Hogwarts' girls with a pair of binoculars. Or maybe it was his true genuine personality that swooned and swayed everyone (professors included) - I really did not know. All I knew was:

He's too perfect.

I remember my first day at Hogwarts – 'Oh, you must be William's little sister! Mellinger correct? My, you're brother – he was something! Top of my class I must say!' That was how all my classes went. Yet, the worse was Potions with Professor Slughorn. Quite clearly, I remember his face lighting up with joy and happiness when he read off my name during my first class of Potions during roll call; he talked proudly on how William was always ahead of class, and how he was meant for a great and jolly good future. But by the end of my first class, I could see just how much of a disappointment I was to him compared to my goody-goody gumdrop of a brother (not to mention all the following incidents happen in that class. I mean what's the difference between stirring clockwise and counter-clockwise? Either way, you're still stirring a bloody soup!)

"Hitching yourself into trouble already Cassie?" he grinned, showing off his pearly whites. I grumbled something under my breath, before crossing my arms, and looked away. Despicable – how dare he leave with such a smiling face!

William sighed, this time the happiness in his eyes gone, and took off the scarf, slowly unrolling it, before pulling out his wand and pointing it to the multiple spots of bright magenta that covered my face. Mumbling a few words under his breath, I started to feel a sort of warm breeze on my cheeks and knew instantly that the embarrassing splotches were gone. I felt my stomach churn in guilt, and I looked down, my hair covering my eyes. I watch my ragged white converse (that now had taken a turn for the worse, and looked exceptionally gray) and kicked a pebble. _Just don't look up;_ I told myself,_ just don't look up._

I heard a sigh, and I felt his warm big hand ruffle up my untidy bronze hair, a tendency my brother had when he got worried.

"Look Cassie, you know how big of an opportunity this is for me. When the Ministry of Magic announced that only a handful of Aurors were to investigate the death of Madame Roseviere and her family in France, it was only shocking when they picked me – one of the new recruits!"

I frowned, my face still hidden behind my hair. Of course they would pick him. Why wouldn't they? Angrily, I kicked a nearby rock quite hard, as it flew through the air a couple meters away.

"Then why," this time I decided to dig a hole in the ground with my shoe. I pity earthworms – how could one live under the ground forever? "Is Emily accompanying you?"

"Is this what this is all about?" William let out a strained chuckled, and continued, "Come on Cassie, don't get your panties tied in a knot! We're engaged, it's only natural she wants to come,"

_Engaged._ That word scared me. It meant it was the process of being stuck with someone for the rest of your life. I shuddered trying to think of anyone wanting to be engage with me. I shook my head; no one it their right mind would be engaged to me.

"So if I get engaged to you, then can I come?" I looked up, my eyes pleading him not to leave. I mean who else was going to pester and annoy me? He might be the 'over-achiever', the 'perfect' one, but he was still my brother. No matter how much I envy him, how jealous I was of him, its impossible to turn against a sibling, especially one like William. You always end up liking him! This time, my brother flashed me a real smile, and engulfed me in such a big embrace, that I felt like I was going to explode.

"Stop with all the rubbish Cassie; who would want to marry you anyway?" my brother teased. I chuckled at the thought of me getting married. Again, I repeat, it would be an impossible feat. When we broke apart, he put his hand on my shoulders, and said, with a strict yet teasing voice,

"Now, Cassandra Mellinger, I bestow you with pride, to wish you the best of luck on your fifth year at Hogwarts!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. The nutter; always giving me this speech every year before school started. "As ex-team captain of the Gryffindor's (may I say) best Quidditch team, you, little lady better get a bloody spot in this year's team, you got it? And I don't mean by being a bloody replacement!"

Rolling my eyes once again, I broke away from his grasp, waving my hand at him, signaling him to leave. He grinned at me once again, grabbing the suitcases that were at his side before mock-saluting me.

"And don't go breaking too many hearts!" and with that he Apparated away. After hearing the annoying pop noise, I scoffed and ran my fingers through my hair. As if I had a chance with any of the kids at Hogwarts.

"Get in dear, and start packing! You're leaving tomorrow, so be sure you've packed everything!" beckoned my mum from inside the house. I sighed and stretched my back. As I stepped in, I couldn't help but feel slightly bored. Of all my years at Hogwarts, nothing really exciting happened – well at least not to me; so why should I expect anything different this year?

Oh but blimey was I wrong.

* * *

**kakkoii-me shutting up! **this is sort of an introductory chapter ~ the rest of the characters will show up on the next chapter -devilish grin-. Hope you enjoyed the first installmet, and please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Our Little Catastrophe

**Author:** kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling...owns the shizz and all...except for me OCs

* * *

Catastrophe Number Two

"My god have you heard the things that people have been whispering about on Cornelia Fermur and her older 'boyfriend'," gushed Kathy as we strolled through the crowded platform of 9 ¾. Mum had dropped me off a couple minutes ago, where we held our 'tearful' goodbye, and only seconds after that, I was leeched on by the one and only Kathy Denlyon.

"Probably not," I confessed. As we boarded the train, we both walked down the compartments' aisle which were all filled with over-excited first-years, and the 'too cool for you' seventh years. My eyes lingered on a couple compartments filled with loud noises and laughs and I couldn't help but envy them a little.

"Well, apparently Cornelia ran away from home (god knows why, that girl is filthy rich!) and just happens to stay over at Beckham's home, you know the good looking bloke who was helping out with Professor Sprouts' plants last year," I nodded, pretending to pay attention – a quite hard task if you ask me. "And well, keep this in mind, Beckham's _engaged_. Alright, _engaged_,"

I frowned and looked down at Kathy's small, slim frame. Kathy was surprisingly short, barely at the height of my chin, yet her physical features were very well pronounced, and she had these freckles that only added to her child-like innocence, which was quite contradictory since she was but the bane of innocence. Her silky straight almond hair cascaded her shoulders, and her bright chocolate eyes held a sense of domination and leadership.

"And…?"

Her eyes flashed down on me and she snapped,

"How dim-witted are you! If a sixteen year old is staying at the house of a twenty-two year old, do you not suspect anything?"

Yeap. That was Kathy Denlyon for you. The 'go-to' person for gossip, the 'never-go-to' for arguing, and, if you were smart enough, best to avoid at all times. And why did she hang out with me? The answer was simple.

"Black's coming this way!" Her eyes caught a sudden shine and she grinned like the devil himself. I craned my neck to see him walking our way, a couple meters away, looking quite interested in the conversation that he and his fellow mate, James Potter, were holding. "Act stupid!" Without thinking (or hopefully not anyway), she pushed me.

Now I truly do believe that I'm a pretty coordinated person – I mean flying a broom earns you a couple brownie points right? The thing is, you just won't realize how strong a person is, especially a short person, until they push you. And I'm not lying; Kathy's strength is to never be underestimated.

Not that I was expecting anything different; I've been abused to this behavior since second year, when Kathy realized just how vital of human being I could be to her– I'm not called 'Catastrophe Cassie' for nothing. As the Hogwarts saying says 'If there's trouble, there's bound to be Marauders around there'.

But the thing that I really didn't expect were the two hands that expertly caught me, and swept me up beautifully, before my little behind would so painfully hit the ground. Dazed, I looked up to lock eyes with mischievous stormy pair of eyes, his elegant rose lips tugging into smile, before he winked at me.

"Sirius Black," I stated plainly, noticing at just how dangerously close we were. He chuckled, letting me go.

"It's little Cassie the Catastrophe!" He showed off such a big smile that I wondered how many wrinkles he would acquire at his elderly stage. One too many, if you ask me. I raised my eyebrows, surprised he still used the nickname he had given me back in First Year. The story behind it was a simple one (I fail terribly in potions – one may now guess how I got the nickname).

"Hey Sirius," Kathy purred from behind me. Now I swear – I truly do, that I tried to keep a straight face. But the thing is, when someone like Kathy is so blindly and obviously throwing themselves at someone like Sirius, it's hilarious. I bit my lip and caught sight of James also biting back a smile, where as Sirius just smirked, his eyes wandering over her body.

I knew the rumors about Black: a womanizer and a charmer, up to the point where one could wonder if they were falling in love. And then a couple days later you'd see another girl latched on his arm. The longest I heard he ever stuck with a girl was with Beatrice Summers, for a total of three weeks. Beatrice Summers –she was a nice girl, ignoring the fact that she is currently stationed at St. Mungo's Hospital for some sort of mental issue. I remember her as my partner in Herbology last year (she was a Hufflepuff) and recall her being quite a cheery girl, for a person that received so many death threats. Come to think of it, she was a bit too cheery the last time I saw her…

"Kathy Denlyon. Prettier every year," he complimented, his lips curling into a flirtatious smile, which she fervently returned. I watch the both of them with an air of slight interest. I knew that Kathy was head over heels in love with him, and the sole purpose of hanging out with me was to see Sirius Black. Since I had no feelings towards him whatsoever, Kathy was more than happy to pretend to be my friend knowing that I wouldn't be a threat to her 'relationship'.

Before I knew it, the both of them were walking down the corridors, a little too close for my liking.

"He really can't help himself," I turned around noticing James Potter also watching the two of them enter an empty compartment. His framed eyes met mine, and he grinned.

"So how's your summer been Cass?" I couldn't help but give him a small smile. Can you blame him? His smiles were contagious!

"Fine; any luck with Evans?" James and I were acquaintances, you could say. He and I held some conversations last year on various topics (Quidditch, Lily, etc.). I was quite surprised that he actually came up to talk with me – I mean out of my five years at Hogwarts, barely anyone came up to me to hold a conversation, or to greet me at the least. It was like I was infected by some deadly disease.

James groaned and ran a hand through his already untidy hair.

"School hasn't started yet and I've been screamed at already – _screamed,"_ he stressed the word screamed as if it held any importance. Not that I really saw one – you could always hear Lily screech her head off when it came to Potter.

"I mean how you can scream at me – the James Potter! The grand and magnificent Potter who's led our Quidditch team to victory every time, and can woo any girl under a minute!" I stood there silently watching James list every trait he had and couldn't help but understand why Lily has refused to date James so many times.

"I mean, I even tried a new tactic! You see Pad- I mean Sirius gave me this Muggle book on girls, that he reckoned worked like magic, but turned out to be pure rubbish!"

Unconsciously, he started to walk back toward his compartment, and I followed unknowingly, only paying attention to James' rant on Muggle pick-up lines.

"Which one did you use?" I asked slightly curious. He cheeks immediately reddened, and he sighed,

"Umh, well it goes, 'Is your dad retarded, 'cause you're one special girl',"

"…"

"…"

"And she didn't slap you?"

"Surprisingly, no," he beamed at me as if he had achieved something special. "Besides the usual threats and cussing, Evans was being her quaint and charming self,"

I cracked another smile, and we both stopped infront of James' compartment. As he entered, greeting his two other mates, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, he looked back gesturing for me to follow.

"You gonna stand there like a dummy or what?" I blushed, and stepped into the small enclosed room, shyly greeting his friends. James sat next to Remus and was soon involved in what seemed like an important conversation. I glanced at Peter who was staring at me; his watery blue eyes brimmed up with questions, as if wondering who I was. Awkwardly, I decided to seat next to him.

Just as I was making myself comfortable against the crimson cushions of the seat, I heard a noise that I never wish to ever hear again.

_Crack –_

Almost immediately conversations stopped, and three pairs of eyes looked up at me. I returned their gaze, just as confused. Frowning, I stood up to see on what I had sat on. To my horror, I gasped as I picked up two clean-cut halves of a wand.

"M-my w-wand," choked Peter. Immediately I paled and looked up to see Peter near to tears.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**kakkoi-me speaking!** I want to thank all who favored/alerted my story so far! Constructive criticism or just happy thoughts would be highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Our Little Catastrophe

**Author:** kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer:**...dont own Harry Potter...only OCs

**kakkoii-me speaking!** GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS GIANTS! GIANTS WOOOOONNNN! SUCK IT RANGERSSS! YAYA POSEY AND LINCECUM! GIANTS 3

* * *

Catastrophe Number Three

"M-my w-wand!" I watched in despair as Peter Pettigrew fell in a puddle of blubbering dismay. His watery blue eyes seemed to be hidden behind his round and puffy cheeks, and he delicately cradled the two pieces of his broken wand, hiccupping every now and then. I felt my chest tighten as I watched his two friends immediately fly to his side, trying to calm him down.

"M-my m-mum," hiccupped Peter, "is g-going to m-murder m-m-me!"

I paled, and bit my lip. HIS mum? MY mum is going to kill me!

"O come on, Pete," teased Potter lightly, as he threw his arm over Peter's shoulder. "She won't murder you,…might torture you here and there, but I'm don't think your mum is willing to _murder_ you," Peter visibly blanched, and I watched Lupin shot a glare at Potter, who just smiled innocently.

"Don't listen to James," reassured Remus, who lightly patted Peter's shoulder, "She'll understand,"

"Y-you t-think s-so?" hiccupped Peter, rubbing his droopy nose against his white sleeve. I wrinkled my nose, as I watched a bit of dark snot leave a stain.

"Yea I mean come on! It's not like it's the first time you're mum is going to be mad at you. I mean, remember what we did to Snivellus' nose -," contemplated Remus,

"Or Snivellus' hair," chimed in Potter, grinning like a Cheshire cat,

"Mouth,"

"Ears,

"Just…,face in general. And, she didn't get that mad," reasoned Lupin.

"Nah, we're too brilliant," grinned Potter, running a hand through his thick, jet back hair.

"S-so…, b-break-king m-my w-wand i-is c-cool?" stuttered Peter, now wiping his sweaty hands against his gray trousers looking completely flustered. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched Potter and Lupin share a skeptical look, Potter slightly grinning. His eyes twinkled, and before he could say anything I roughly cut off Potter,

"Of course not!" Suddenly feeling three pairs of eyes, my cheeks suddenly flushed. "I mean, breaking your wand is just, uh, horrible, of course and uh," I scoffed, and suddenly became quite interested at the dirt found under my nails. Awkwardly, I squirmed uncomfortably under the strong stare of the three young men.

"I think you need to apologize to someone," Lupin said softly. I looked up to meet his gaze, and he shook his head in the direction of Peter. If it was possible at all, I felt myself pale even more. How stupid was I? I quickly turned my gaze to Peter, who was sniffling silently, looking at his wand, completely crestfallen.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, truly meaning it. "I should have paid more attention to where I was seating," Peter nodded, not looking up to meet my wavered gaze. I felt a pain of pity and bit my lip more profoundly.

"Y-you know, I'll be able to get you a new wand if you want. I mean, I'll have to know your measurements and all, but mum knows Ollivander pretty well, since she works at Flourish and Botts, not that that has to do with anything but-" realizing that I was just babbling nonsense, I blushed a deep crimson and looked down.

I heard Potter chuckle, and Peter continuously sniffing.

"I think-" started Remus.

"Oh you," bubbled a giggly voice. My gaze looked up to the entrance of the compartment, looking up to see Kathy clutching on the sides of Sirius Black as if her life depended on it.

"Well I am a genius," smirked Sirius, whose arm hang loosely around her neck. I looked at the couple in front of me, slightly amused. Kathy was clinging onto Sirius as if he was going to slip away any minute, while Sirius was just hanging his arm loose around Kathy, as if she was just an arm-post. Kathy giggled again, flipping her hair in the process before her eyes landed on me, a dark glint reflecting in them.

"Oh, Cassie dear, I've wandering where you ran off to,"

Translation: 'What the hell are you doing with Sirius' friends?'

I frowned slightly, not responding to her empty threat. On the other hand Sirius must of noticed the gloomy scene in front of him, as he latched himself off of Kathy and went up to James with an air of amusement in his eyes.

"Something died James?" James scoffed, and Remus just glared slightly at Sirius.

"Mate, for once, you might of actually said something intelligent,"

"Please James, don't insult my intelligence," both boys grinned at each other before focusing on Peter who was still whimpering about his broken wand.

"Blimey Pete, don't go crying a river just for a wand," remarked Sirius who looked at Peter with an air of disgrace.

"I-it, j-just-" whimpered Peter.

"O come on Sirius, no need to be so harsh on him," reasoned Lupin. Black grunted and walked back to Kathy, embracing her in a quick lip-to-lip action. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded happily, blushing deeply.

"Come on Cassie, let's go back to our compartment," she giggled, grabbing my arm with her professional nails digging in to my skin. I winced but followed, and murmured a 'catch you later' to the boys, catching an amused stare from Sirius. I blushed lightly before closing the door to their compartment, and being dragged down the hall by Kathy. And it was only in a matter of time before she exploded.

"Sirius Black. THE Sirius Black. He and I.., we..," I watched her silently, slightly interested. Sirius Black always was Kathy's target when it came down to targeting guys, but I've never seen her this flustered.

"It was AMA-zing!" she sighed dreamily, and looked up at the ceiling, a vague look on her face. "No wonder so many girls want him; even those who he has broken up with,"

With an awkward silence, and we made a sharp turn, meeting upon a huge group of giggly girls that was circling a tall dark skinned girl, that was uncommonly tall.

"It is true Cecilia," asked one of the many girls. "That you've made a love potion for Sirius Black?"

The girl, Cecilia, smiled, looking quite please with herself, but said nothing.

"Oh come on, Cecily! Just tell us! This is soo unfair!" begged one of the girls. I watched the scene unimpressed. I knew just how famous Sirius Black was, most likely because of his godly-like looks (which really are god-like, I must admit; his mysterious stormy eyes, and his shaggy charcoal hair that fell across his head in such elegance were just a few things that made girls go gaga for him). Au contraire to other girls, I didn't really bother going after him, since let's face it, with my dwindling physical state and his divine looks, our chances of dating were…fairly slim.

"Let's just say," said Cecilia,"That this year, one girl will finally make Sirius Blacks hers," Among the squeals and groans of a couple of girls, I felt Kathy tense up next to me.

"That bitch," I heard her whisper, her face organized in such a scary and repugnant way that I was surprised I hadn't run away yet. "Trying to steal something that isn't hers,"

I watched Kathy walk up to the crowd of girls. As she grew closer, the group became more silent, suddenly aware of Kathy's presence. I stood in the background, fully aware of what was going to happen. Inwardly I sighed, wanting to get flee from the scene as fast as possible, but knew that if I did, I would have to face consequences much harsher than Cecilia and her gang was going to face.

"Cecilia Corman, sixth year Ravenclaw, correct?" hissed Kathy, now standing infront of the Ravenclaw girl. Cecilia, nodded stiffly, trying her best not to melt under Kathy's glare.

"So, I heard you're…dating…Sirius..?" Kathy asked, carefully stringing the words together. Cecilia's mouth suddenly clamped up, probably aware of how deep in the water she was. I smirked to myself, remembering the popular muggle movie I had watched over the summer called _Jaws._ Instinctly, I could hear the background music pop into my head, the scene where the shark had appeared.

"Well, uh, maybe, well, not yet but, you know…, later maybe, yes," stuttered Cecila, her eyes shifting from right to left.

"You don't sound too confident," smirked Kathy, cocking her head slightly, her hair bobbing up and down.

"Come on, Kathy, leave her alone," said a brave soul from the crowd. Kathy glared at the person, a dark look in her eye,

"Want to get involved with this, buck-teeth?" With a quiet whimper from the girl, Kathy gave her a sickly smile and focused back on Cecilia. On the other hand, Cecilia must of had a sudden inspiration because she stepped up to Kathy, with a look that was mixed with fear and confidence.

"Why do you even care?" she asked, getting up close with Kathy. Kathy growled, her fists tightening into small balls. "It's not like you need to add another guy to your slutty list of yours,"

"You bitch," Kathy hissed and without another moment's hesitation, slapped Cecilia a bright five-star across the face. The slap echoed through the small compacted hallway, everybody watching silently.

"Twat!" screeched Cecilia, returning the slap just as hard. My eyes grew big at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"YOU…!" and without another thought, Kathy instantly jumped on Cecilia, grabbing a handful of her Cecilia's hair.

"Fucking A,.." murmured a guy standing right next to me. His face was lit up with glee, as he watched the fight between Cecilia and Kathy take a turn for the worse. "I've got to tell this Sirius and the boys!"

"CAS-SIE!" my attention turned back on to Kathy who had now gained two black-eyed beauties, and a bleeding lip. "Get your lazy ass here! You're my second!"

I took a deep breath in, slowly debating whether or not I should help her. After a quick calculation, I sighed again, taking off my jacket and rolling up my sleeves. Would I prefer public humiliation or physical pain? Swiftly putting my auburn hair in a messy bun, I ventured out to the violent crowd of girls. I felt a heavy punch on my lips, and started to taste the salty minerals of my blood.

_Physical pain would be better,_ I thought to myself, throwing a punch at a random girl who was screeching at everyone like a banshee. _And anyway, I could always make up a story if I get too bloody._ I smiled to myself as I quickly stepped out of an incoming hit. _A bloody good story too._

_

* * *

_

**kakkoii-me shutting up! **hahaaa, little Cassie is under the influence :D just like alot of us are, but we just dont know it! I want to give a huge shout-out to **Dragonwings66** (and to all those who put my story on alert~!) ...Reviews/Cristism (not too harsh please) is appreciated! Just a note, REVIEWS really do help :) We authors need a little something ) Hope you had a goood Halloween, and GO GIANNNNTS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Our Little Catastrophe

**Author:** kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer:** the usual...dont own Harry Potter

**kakkoii-me speaking:** . . . how's life?

* * *

Catastrophe Number Four

_Marauders' Train Compartment_ [Remus]

When the girls left, Sirius' face immediately changed from happy and ecstatic to melodramatic and pained. He threw himself on of one the leather couches, grumbling to himself, before holding out his wand and murmuring a charm,

"Accio bandages,"

The room was now filled with surprise and I stared down at Sirius not noticing any physical injuries. Did he get in a fight? James must of had the same thought, for he frowned, scrutinizing his friend.

"You all right, mate?" Sirius grunted, and grabbed the bandages that had magically been summoned to him. Throwing his jumper to the ground, he started to roll up his wrinkled shirt and all of us gasped at the sight. Immediately, I sprang up to draw the curtains down so no one could see what was happening in the compartment.

"Bloody hell Sirius, who decided to carve a face on your stomach!" exclaimed James immediately as he bent down to examine bloody wounds on Sirius' stomach. As I inhaled, it started to smell like salt and iron and I felt myself go light-headed. Sirius grimaced, and tried his best to put on the bandage to which I quickly grabbed away from him.

"You need medical attention," I grimaced, trying my best not to look at his injuries. They were just ghastly and wild running from the half to the bottom of his stomach; it actually did look like someone had tried to carve something in his stomach or just tried to twist around his intestines.

"Give them back," growled Sirius.

"Sirius this is -,"

"Remus. give. it. back."

"I'm just saying, for your health,-"

"_Episkey_-_" _a flash of yellow escaped from Sirius' wand and suddenly the deep bleeding gashes on his toned stomach were delicately covered in a layer of weak skin. "There - medical attention.  
Happy? Now give me the bloody bandages!"

"Just-"

"Mate, calm down," whispered James. Sirius immediately stopped his actions and flared his nostrils, a habit he did when he got mad. James gave him a small lopsided grin to which Sirius only responded with a cold, icy stare.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," uttered Sirius, his face composed to the upmost stillness.

"Liar," I accused lightly.

"D-did y-your mum do it?" asked Peter slightly hiccupping. I flinched and mentally slapped my head. Peter was a nice and loving person yet, regrettably, was unknowingly straightforward. Sirius threw back his head and gave out a bark-like laugh. I flinched again, watching one of his wound open up. Sirius always one up for laughter.

"What gave it away?"

"Hold a sec mate, you didn't have those when you came to visit me!" exclaimed James, his eyes wide with shock. Now I started to get even more worried and stared down at Sirius disapprovingly. Even though we were all quite close, the bond between Sirius and James held a lot more significance than any other friendship, and both would literally die for each other in a heartbeat. And if James wasn't aware of Sirius' bloody wounds that meant something _bad _happened.

Sirius sighed in defeat and started to play with his wand, obviously not wanting to say anything at the moment. The topic of Sirius' parents never was one of our favorites, especially to Sirius who always tried evading the topic, but we insisted him on telling us instead of bottling it up all the time. So being the mental friends we were, we just sat there patiently, waiting for a response.

"Well after staying over at the Potters for a week, I rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron (to which Tom gave me a discount; good ol' man he is) and-"

"Sirius, I told you, you could have stayed at my place!" exclaimed Potter looking completely horrified.

"Or even mine," Peter and I offered. Blimey, any of them were welcomed at my place.

Sirius groaned, and put his head in his head, breathing heavily. "And endanger your families anymore than I already have? Mates, I bloody forsaken love you guys but I don't think I could stand any of you dying…, anyway these are nothing; I just…I just accidentally dropped the butter knife on my stomach during breakfast yesterday morning,"

I held back a snort, my eyebrows shooting up in disbelief. Sirius Black cutting himself with a butter knife? What's next, having Lily Evans finally accept James as a natural and normal human being? Yet I bit my tongue and said nothing. If he didn't want us to know, then I'll respect that; on the other hand James' reaction was a different matter.

"YOU, cut yourself with a BUTTER knife?" he asked, chuckling dryly. "Yea and you and me mum went shopping last weekend! I'm not daft Sirius; then how did they reopen?"

Sirius scoffed, and grabbed back the bandages, wrapping it tightly around his abdomen. "Miss Kathy Denlyon was feeling quite...needy,"

"You were snogging Denlyon? What about Penny?" piped up Peter. I watched James roll his eyes and I smiled. Sirius, girls, cupboard, or snogging – just mention any of these words and you'll get a quite interested Peter. I eyed him warily, and inwardly sighed. The poor guy - if he lost some weight I bet he would do rather well with the girls.

Sirius waved it off as if it was nothing. "Oh please, I need more than one person to keep me distracted from my family,"

James sighed, "Sirius Black, you are one hell of an arse – I could never do that; I mean, I couldn't imagine how my little Lily-flower would be able to cope,"

"I think she'll do fine," I piped up, having settled back down comfortably one of the seats. I heard James mutter 'liar' but contently ignored it. "I saw her with Diggory earlier; they both seemed mighty cozy, cuddled up over sharing a pumpkin pastry,"

"WHAT?" proclaimed James, now on full Lily-alert. All the guys chuckled and I gave a James a small smile. The guy is going to end up breaking his arms and legs before reaching her heart (as if he hasn't already).

"Come on James give it rest; it's not like she's actually interest," I mumbled. In response, I was thrown an empty box of Chocolate Frogs.

"She is too interested! She just…hasn't…realized it yet…,"muttered James, who was arrogantly ignoring our humorous gaze. As James continued to indulge himself in his favorite topic (Lily Evans) I started to nibble on a forgotten piece of chocolate I had found earlier in my pocket. My eyes wandered over to Sirius who was now grinning and being his all arrogant self yet still looked distant. I had my bets placed that those injuries weren't from a butter knife but his parents. Having caught sight of them last summer on the train's platform brought back an eerie chill. So poised and statuette his parents seemed, until Sirius received a flat five-star slap from his mum. And in return, he did nothing but bid us goodbye with a goofy smile. My thoughts continued until it was interrupted by a hurried knock on the door.

"Sirius! James! Blimey, guys upon up the door, you have to listen to this!" Peter scrambled to the door, and opened it to find Frank Longbottom standing there, flushed and breathing heavily.

"There's a bloody catfight! A catfight!" he emphasized his eyes round like the moon. He breathed in before rushing another sentence, "Kathy Denlyon and Cecilia Corman! Fighting, scratching, biting, whatever girls do without their wands,"

I frowned in contrast to all my other mates whose face lit up in surprise and happiness. James spoke up, "What are they fighting about?"

"Sirius," heaved out Frank. All eyes fell on Sirius who actually looked at Frank in genuine surprise. Yet, soon enough a cocky grin was plastered on his face.

"Bound to happen soon enough," he muttered, standing up. He signaled for all of us to stand up and follow him. "Come on guys, better catch the show before it's over,"

[Cassie]

I cannot tell you how many times I thanked God that very moment for letting me live with a brother. As the fist-fight (or just plainly fight) continued, all I received was a busted lip, and a good slap on the face. Besides the fact that my hair was probably disheveled and pulled thoroughly enough that it could fall off my scalp, I had avoided most kicks and fists coming my way.

"Give her a good slap McCoy!"

"Damn Denlyon, might as well just choke her!"

"Corman you gotta be on top of her if you want punch her!"

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the tips the crowd of guys (and some girls) were trying to give us. The moment Kathy had jumped on Cecilia, I thought hell was unleashed. Four more girls (that were siding with Cecilia) jumped at Kathy but later moved on to me as I had joined the fight. The four girls were more than pathetic, and two of them quickly pulled out. The other two were still scratching and biting, but I had them under control unlike Kathy and Cecilia who were literally on the ground punching the life out of each other. Kathy was currently on top of Cecilia, pulling her hair in one hand and clutching the top of Cecilia's shirt in the other. Cecilia was struggling, red-face, and screaming colorful words at Kathy, but wasn't able to do much. Both of their clothing were now torn and damaged, makeup running and hair totally screwed up. As the fight continued, receiving more blows from the two other girls, I started to wish that I had never joined the fight. I would get nothing out of this beside a good talk from McGonagall and lifelong of detentions.

"STOP IT!" Immediately, all movements stopped including Cecilia and Kathy. I looked up to see a livid Lily Evans, whose face was flushed in such a color that it resembled her hair. "Th-this behavior is…despicable!" she spluttered looking at all of us with mortification.

"Well then despicable us," spat Kathy, and out of the blue, threw her fist at Cecilia's face. A sickening sound was heard from her jaw as she fell on the floor unconscious. Immediately, the crowd around us started to yell, their voices getting louder. The pulse in my head started to slow down, and I breathed deeply, thinking that it was all finally over.

But just as I was going to walk over to Kathy, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tightening my fist in small ball, I grabbed the arm and twisted it, before twirling around and giving the person a good punch at my face.

The voices around me immediately hushed up and I heard a groan emitting from the person I just punched.

"Bloody Mary Cassie, care to punch any harder?"

And there, in all his glory, stood James Potter with a bloody nose.

* * *

**kakkoii-me shutting up! **thank you so much for the following reviewers~ **Dragonwings66, POKEMASTAH, moonluver26, Twinzlover, Le26199, theycallherkaush**! i send you all much love for reviewing! comment/feedback/criticism (no flames) are HIGHLY appreciated :) teehee


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Our Little Catastrophe

**Author:** kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer: **...I'm not a millionaire..or billionaire...

**kakkoii-me speaking:** So sorry for the late update! Gaahh I'm a horrible person - but on a brighter note, Thanksgiving is coming! Also, the next chapter will really get a move on the plot; and fifth year isn't where everything is going to happen (there's still two more years) so don't expect everything to happen immediately. Anyway, happy reading ^^

* * *

Catastrophe Number Five

"Merlin's beard, do you have some sort of secret fountain hidden under your nose?"

"It actually would explain all the snot behind the bedpost,"

"Yea, but I mean eww…look, his blood is turning yellow!"

"I think I see a hair! Oh n-"

"SHUTUP!" yelled an infuriated Potter. Immediately his three best mates who were surrounding him with cotton balls in their hands stopped talking.

"Would you please," stressed on Potter, "stop talking about the contents in my blood and pay bloody attention to my nose!"

The three of them immediately stopped talking and, with the best of their abilities, started sticking up balls of cotton up Potter's nostrils.

"Gee- YEOW!"

I watched in horror as Potter jumped up in the air, snatching away the cotton balls from the three of his friends, who were now breaking down in laughter.

"Horrible," Potter mumbled under his breath, "appalling, vile friends," He threw his body on a seat in front of me and held up the cotton balls in front of my face.

Potter smiled, ignoring the blood spraying down his nose, "You're turn Cassie,"

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked, catching the little balls nimbly.

He grinned, wiping some blood off his chin in the process, "Are you gonna be able to stick these balls up my holes?" I watched as he flared his nostrils, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Black, who was in a hearing distance, howled in laughter.

Immediately, Potter bit down on his upcoming grin, and awkwardly started to ruffle his hair. He must have seen my flushed face, because he immediately started to chuckle uncomfortably.

"Sorry – my fault; wrong thing to say. Just ignore Sirius-he's a git," I nodded, ignoring the cry of protest from Black, and was completely unsure of what to do next. I looked down at the cotton balls that seemed to look back at me with a glaring aura. I gulped, picking one up, and awkwardly putting it up in one of Potter's nostril. He visibly flinched, and bit down on his lip as I started to wipe off the blood off his face.

"Just hope Lily isn't watching," he whispered, his eyes searching the room. I offered a small smile and shook my head. Lily Evans, our newest Gryffindor prefect was completely livid when she saw the mess Kathy and I were in. After a long rant of how dishonorable Gryffindors we were, she was about to help Kathy until she saw Potter standing next to us. With one look from him, she fled and went to help Cecilia.

He breathed out, and relaxed himself, "Good,"

We were both quiet as I continued to tend Potter's bloody nose. My eyes flickered over to his face, and I went into deep thought of why Lily Evans ever rejected him. Lily Evans and James Potter were probably the most famous 'couple' throughout Hogwarts. 'Couple' as in where he can't seem to help but remind how much he loves her every second of the day and 'couple' as in where she can't help but scream at him every second of the day. Romantic isn't it? Sure he was arrogant, but he was one of the most 'handsome' blokes of our year [besides Sirius Black, but then again, his beauty was notoriously known throughout Hogwarts] and was quite smart. So why reject him?

"So," I looked up at Potter who was looking down at his nose, crossing his eyes in the process. "Puddlemere United, eh?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Leave it to the boys to start talking about quidditch. But being the rightful sister of a Quidditch fanatic, and the daughter of a mum that has an annual dinner party for the Quidditch League Cup, I knew better than to support a team rather than no team.

"Sorry, but I'm a proud Falmouth Falcons supporter,"

Potter paled, "Sister like brother huh? I remember your brother got a couple plays inspired from the Falcons; can't say we didn't break a couple heads in the process,"

I winked at him, "Well you know they're motto: 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads,'"

Potter and I broke out in a hearty laugh before Potter's face started to clam up, his lips puckering up, as he started to make wheezy sounds. I froze, as I continued to watch his face disorient into so many faces that it started to look like he was constipated. _Merlin's pants, what did I do?_

"C-cott-ton b-ball," he sputtered out, jets of spit flying on my face. "S-tuck i-in m-mou-th," as soon as those words came out of his mouth (and the so many gallons of spit included) I started to slap his back. James Potter's face took a turn for the worse as it started to turn into a deep shade of red.

"Damn cotton ball," I swore as I continued to slap his back.

"H-hard-der," Potter sputtered, his cheeks becoming a slight tinge of purple. I took a deep breath and wondered or not if I should even slap him any harder. I mean I remember all those fights I got in with William, and trust me; those purple and blue spots didn't appear out of nowhere.

I took a deep breath, "You asked for it,"

And so I slapped him in the back of the head. Hard.

At first I cringed at the thought of me hitting anyone at the back of the head. But I shook my head, telling myself that I did it to help a friend. But I frowned again – what if I had killed him?

"CASSANDRA MELLINGER I LOVE YOU!" screeched a way too happy James Potter. And before I knew it, the one and only Potter threw himself on me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Of course I don't love you love you, but you know…I love you!" sputtered out Potter making no sense at all. Then he frowned, "Of course for a moment there I thought I was going to die…, who in their right mind slaps people on the head!"

Still suffocating in Potter's tight embrace, he continued grinning, "Ah I get it now! The only reason you like the Falcons is because you both break heads…literally! Merlin, I'm a genius! And people think Remus is a genius? Are you kidding? Look at me, I figured that out all by my-"

_Slap_

Finally, Potter let me go, holding the back of his head with a pained expression on his face.

"Did you really have to slap me on the head.._again!_"

I shrugged, and sheepishly grinned at him. "Love you too Potter,"

888888888

"Do you even know how embarrassed I am by your behavior? It was completely unnecessary! Despicable, ghastly, and most of all, it was revolting! And Gryffindors did this! Gryffindors!"

Blah blah blah – words were spewing from McGonagall's mouth by the second, each tinted in hidden threats. And Merlin was she furious.

Lily, being the good little prefect she was, had decided to tell our little incident to the first professor in sight the moment we got off the train. And guess who the professor was? [Three guesses who].

"Kathy Denlyon, Cassandra Mellinger, James Potter, all of you!"

"Wait, what about me?" I watched Potter shoot McGonagall a shocked look. "I didn't do anything!"

But the professor ignored him and continued, "You are all assigned three months of detention!"

"But I did nothing!" whined Potter, now stomping his feet childishly.

A visible vein popped on McGonagall's face, and she snapped, "How do you expect me not to suspect you! Do you want me to believe that you just punched yourself to get a bloody nose?"

"No, I was punched by a g-" James' wide eyes landed on me and he instantly stopped talking. I rolled my eyes. Men and their pride.

"Exactly! Now I want no more words from any of you,-"

"But Minerva," insisted Potter.

"POTTER!"

"Right, McGonagall,-"

"You have just earned an extra week of detention Potter!"

"What? But that's just-" But before anymore nonsense could come out of his mouth, I elbowed him in the ribs, mouthing him to shut up. He pouted and his stance slumped, as he murmured something about women and their odd behaviors.

McGonagall sighed, one of her hand rubbing her temple while the other waved us off, "Right; off you all go now,"

Hurriedly we sped out of the cramped Transfiguration room, and walked towards the Great Hall, where the feast was still being held.

"I'm convinced," muttered Potter who was walking right next to me, "That McGonagall secretly loves me,"

"And why is that?" I whispered back, being careful to avoid the suspicious looks being sent from Kathy.

"Didn't you see," he took off his glasses and looked to see his grinning reflection in them, "how she arranged extra detentions with _me_? I bet she wants to spend more time with me - I mean I am irresistible,-"

And before I knew it, I slapped him on the back of the head…again.

"Sorry," I grinned guiltily, avoiding his glare, "I think it's becoming a habit,"

"A bloody annoying one too," he murmured, and left me to join his group of friends. I smiled and felt a pair of claws grasp my arm.

"What was that all about?" hissed Kathy, her eyes traveling crazily back and forth from Potter and I.

"Oh nothing," I ushered. "Nothing at all,"

* * *

**kakkoii-me shutting up!** I want to thank the following reviewers: **Annabella Black, Twinzlover, I'm-amazing-so-deal-with-it, le26199, munching on carrots, theycallherkaush, Dragonwings66!** Please review, comment, criticise, (no flames please) and ...yea :) Hold on tight, 'cause next chapter will move the plot even further...sort of .


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Our Little Catastrophe

**Author:** kakkoii-me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Harry Potter... credit to JK Rowling

**kakkoii-me speaking!** I hope everyone ate a lot of turkey! I know I did! :)

* * *

Catastrophe Number Six

These last five months of school were…, interesting. Professors were handing out homework as if their life depended on it, and tests were popping up like a frenzy rabbit breeding ground. Sirius and Kathy were surprisingly still together. Of course, if you ignore the twenty-seven breakups and thirty screeching contests, you could say that Kathy is Black's longest girlfriend. But hey, who's counting?

"Cassie, did you finish your History essay?" asked a distressed James. I huffed, and continued eating my scrambled eggs, ignoring the poking that quickly ensued after Potter's question. "James…It's due today…,"

"Exactly why I need it! Remus won't give me his and Sirius disappeared!"

"What about Peter?"

James snorted and grabbed a piece of bacon, stuffing it quickly in his mouth, "Love the guy, but Cassie, come on!"

I sighed before fishing out my essay, and handing it over to James. "Lose it and you will die,"

James' eyes doubled in size when he saw the length of my essay. "Merlin's beard, you expect me to copy all that?" He flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the words, "Binns assigned us a twelve inch essay! This is a bloody million! Here," he handed over my paper in disgust, "I think I'll go back to copying from ol' Moony,"

I shrugged, before stuffing back my essay, paying attention back to my unattended breakfast. This conversation happened practically every day. Ever since my punching incident with James, he has deemed me as a 'cool enough (although not completely groovy) girl to hang out with,' – which is apparently quite a big honor (or so he says). Not to add that James probably hangs out with me more because he was lonely. Ever since Sirius' and Kathy's relationship took off, they seem to spend every single minute of the day exploiting each other. Not that I mind, but I could tell James was getting quite lonesome without his best mate.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" I looked up to see Mary McDonald screaming at the Slytherin table. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU HEX MY SISTER?"

I watched as Lily tried to pull her back, her face flushed in embarrassment, "Mary," she hissed, "you can't act like this in public,"

"Let me go Lily! They fucking hexed Louis! She's in St. Mungo's because of them!"

The Great Hall was silenced, watching the drama unfold in front of them. I sat just as amazed and shock as the next person next to me. Mary McDonald, Lily Evan's best friend, cussing? And an even more shocking thing happened – Bellatrix Lestrange, the seventh year, stood up looking quite excited at the challenge.

"Well of course we dare," Bellatrix smiled, pushing her coiled jet-black hair out of her face, "especially to blood-traitors like you!" she spat out.

A murmur broke out at the Gryffindor table, and laughter rang from the Slytherin. Unconsciously, I grabbed a French toast in front of me, and nibbled it, watching the show unfold.

"HEY! Lestrange, why don't you go and die in a hole!" yelled James, bits of bacon flying out of his mouth.

Bellatrix sneered and whipped out her wand, "Don't talk to me like that, you filthy blood-traitor,"

"Filthy?" screamed Mary, who now joined James, looking completely enraged. "Go look in the mirror, will you!"

My chewing sped up as I watched the two Gryffindors pull out their wand. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, whose tables happen to be positioned right in between Gryffindor and Slytherin, started to evacuate to the sides, probably scared from the upcoming battle.

"Ladies, ladies!" the small body of Professor Flitwick appeared on top of the Ravenclaw table. "This public distraction has got to stop!"

"But professor," protested Mary, "Bellatrix just publicly admitted that they did attack my sister-"

"Enough!" bellowed Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Miss Lestrange, Miss McDonald, and Mr. Potter in my office! Now!"

Bellatrix threw Mary a sickening smile, to which Mary politely flipped her off (behind the professor's back of course).

"Mary!" gasped Lily. Mary blushed, but said nothing and quickly followed McGonagall.

James winked at me and grabbed another piece of bacon, "Looks like I got another date with Minerva,"

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm. When the four of them disappeared in the sea of students, my eyes quickly scanned the Great Hall. I saw the Slytherin table lightly cheering and all smiles while the Gryffindors had dark looks, glaring daggers at the Slytherins. Grabbing another piece of toast, I grabbed my bag and left for my way to History of Magic. If they were to have a fight now, I would personally prefer not to be there.

**88888888888**

"Sometimes I wonder how stupid you are," sighed Kathy, brushing her long silky almond hair. I didn't respond and continued to take notes on the Goblin War that Professor Binns was so 'intently' talking about.

Kathy sighed again, and switched her hairbrush for a nail file. "Louis McDonald has been dating Mark Higgs, for the past six months,"

"Mark Higgs…the Slytherin?" I murmured, scratching down more notes. I could hear Kathy sigh again, and she spoke again, this time with a hint of mockery,

"No, Mark Higgs from Ravenclaw. That's why we've received a dozen of threats from Slytherin,"

"So why is Louis at St. Mungo's?"

"Well you can imagine the shock it sent though out Hogwarts when a pureblood Slytherin was dating a Gryffindor – and you know how they view us; as blood-traitors," Kathy spat out disgusted. "At first everyone thought that either Louis or Mark were under the Imperius – I mean it's practically impossible to like any of those retards. But as time passed, Gryffindors slowly accepted the fact about their relationship. Unlike the Slytherins; they literally yelled at Mark and bullied him for a month before they moved on to hexing Louis," Kathy stopped filing her nails, and picked up small makeup mirror, re-applying something that looked like lip-gloss.

"Oh, but you've got to give the boy some credit. He would go everywhere with Louis, attacking his own fellow mates when they insulted his girlfriend. It was sickeningly romantic. But a week ago, Mark was called back home, leaving poor little Louis all alone. Apparently, Louis was walking to the library, alone, and next thing you know," _snap!_ Kathy snapped her perfectly filed fingers, "She's on the floor bleeding to death,"

By this time I had stopped writing and looked up to see Kathy applying more makeup. I felt my stomach lurch and all the blood leave my face.

"That's horrible!"

Kathy nodded in agreement, "Of course, not only is Mary mad, but all of Gryffindor! We trusted the bloody bloke with a fine girl, and the moment he leaves, she's attacked! And those damn Slytherins are so proud of themselves!"

"Now class, I expect another twelve inch essay by next Friday! I want all of you to go over the Goblins' tactics in the battle of Ordon and explain why or why not it was effective!" Professor Binns dismissed us and we all quickly scampered for our bags to leave the boring classroom.

As we left, Kathy happily jumped in the arms of Black, who gladly obliged for some very desperate snogging. [Talk about PDA.]

"Right, Cassie dear," huffed a flushed Kathy as soon as she separated herself from Black, who just winked at all the passer-bys. "Can you go to the Common Room and pick up my Astrology book?"

"But, we have only five minutes-" I protested only to be rudely cut off.

"Right, five minutes. It should be enough time for you, shouldn't it?" Kathy smiled, her arm now snaked around Black's torso. I felt Black's eyes watching me, and I blushed, nodding to Kathy.

"Thanks Cassie," winked Black. I didn't respond, but just watched the both of them go in the opposite direction of the Astronomy class.

**8888888888**

"Yea Cassie, we'll go snogging in a closet and leave you with all the work!"

"But wouldn't that be rude?"

"Oh no, not at all – I mean geez, no one cares seems to care about Cassie,-"

"I care about you,"

"AAHH!" I yelled completely unaware of the presence behind me.

"Oh…James…," I blushed, hoping that he didn't hear the fake conversation I was holding with myself earlier. "Um, h-hello,"

James grinned, and threw himself on the couch in front of the fireplace, making himself comfortable with the millions of mahogany pillows surrounding him.

"Well hello to you too," I heatedly watched as he started to entertain himself by throwing the pillows to himself. "They leave you too?"

"Sirius and Kathy?" I asked. He nodded and said,

"It seems like she's keeping him on his toes. He and I haven't done a single prank since we've been back from winter," he pouted and threw the pillow on the ground. "And Remus and Peter – I love them both to death, but no one else can seduce Professor Trelawney like Sirius and I,"

I felt a hint of my dinner move back up in my esophagus the moment he mentioned that. "Y-you seduced Trelawney?"

James must have noticed what he told me for he immediately flew up from his seat, both hands up in front of him as if to defend himself, shaking his head wildly, "Not me! Not me! Merlin no, I could never!"

"B-but,"

"Oh, Cassie, the things you say! Anyway, I was wondering if you were going to partake in the competitions."

"Competitions?" I asked.

James nodded, a gleeful look on his face, "The competitions were holding - Slytherin vs. Gryffindor,"

* * *

**kakkoii-me shutting up!** Not much of a cliff-hanger huh? I wanted to exit the chapter *elegantly* but...I'm tired... ;) Anyway, thanks to the following reviewers: **Dragonwings66, munching on carrots, SummerParamour, I'm-amazing-deal-with-it, Sleepy mornings! **Also, thank you for all those who 'alerted' or 'favored' my story!

Readers, reviews really ARE appreciated; doesn't matter if they are flames or little happy comments, but it gives the author much delight ^^


End file.
